


The man of the House

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Groping, Inanimate Objects, Incest, Incest Kink, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penetration, Rimming, Toddlercon, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victim Blaming, bara chest, covert incest, desire to get pregnant, objects in anus, objects in vagina, sex acts on child, shorta, shortacon, somophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eric just wants Julian, his son to love him. He'll do anything, even if it means treating Julian like a lover.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I just need to release some stress, so I wrote this.   
> Again, read the tags and warnings before reading this story.

“Baby, are you awake?”

For Julian, hearing his father’s voice next to him never fail to make him shiver. Ever since he was 13, he was forced to play the bigger spoon for his father because he was “The Man of the House”. Feeling his father’s chest heave up and down, his ass strategically placed right on his crotch…. Julian didn’t know if this was a coincidence or this was his father’s way of teasing.

“What do you want, dad?” Julian sighed. In 5 hours, he had to get up for school and what was so important for his dad to wake him up at midnight?

He saw his dad get on his knees, revealing those infamous bara chests. Julian could see the chest hair staying perfectly still, thanks to the moonlight. His father’s eyes staring at him with the deep lust, more lust than any porn actor could do. He slowly licked his plump lips.

“I’m horny, baby.” His father whispered, yet it sounded like a moan. Julian felt the weight of his father on his rising stomach.

Julian felt his father’s warm cunt leaking through to his shirt. God, how horny was his dad? And for how long?

“Dad-”

“Please call me Eric, baby.” His father cooed. Eric lifted the shirt, now his vaginal juices hitting Julian’s bare skin.

“Listen, it’s literally midnight and it’s a school night. I think it’s best for me to get a good night's sleep.” Julian groaned.

“Please, honey. I’ll be soft this time around.” Eric begged.

Hearing that made Julian go back to last night. Julian agreed to let Eric ride him, but that didn’t go as planned. Eric kept violently bouncing on his cock, lust taking over common sense. His sharp nails digging into Julian’s chest. He literally ripped the bare skin open, that’s how horny Eric was. In the end, Julian remembered Eric sucking on his chest and blood, apologizing for his violent actions.

In fact, the scars still stung, even after an evening of putting alcohol on them. However, despite all that, he knew Eric would just ignore him for the whole day and give him the cold shoulder. Honestly, he should’ve been thankful for that, but…. It still kind of stung, worse than getting his chest full on tiger scratch.

“Fine” Julian sighed.

With a seductive smile, Eric took off Julian’s pants, revealing a pair of perfectly white briefs. It contrasted well with the midnight sheets. With a playful sigh, Eric peppred the bulge with light kisses. Each kiss made the cock harder and harder until it sprung straight up. Eric started in awe. His expression was close to a child going to Disneyland for the first time.

“Wow, daddy! I didn’t know your cock was so huge!”

Daddy

Those 5 words made Julians’s stomach churned. Oh how the tables have turned.

Eric straight up just sucked Julian, underwear and all. He didn’t care if the cloth burned him because his cock was worth it. Daddy’s cock was to always be spoiled, no matter how big or small it was. Daddy’s cock deserved all the blowjobs he could get. 

Soon, the cloth making sure the bulge wouldn’t break the underwear was now soaked in lustful saliva. Eric stared at Julian with those lustful eyes as he swallowed the cock whole. It hitted his throat, but thanks to his non-existent gag reflex, it felt amazing. From his daddy bucking his hips to the burning sensation going on in his throat… it was heaven.

“I knew you would like that, daddy. I love how big it is, daddy.” Eric moaned. He took off the briefs, revealing the cock in full display. 

Julian was about 8 inches in height and 5 inches wide. Veins spread throughout the cock, but it looked cute. He was cut pretty wide, leaving him with a shiny, almost angry looking cap. His balls were also huge, too big for Eric’s hands even. That’s how a cock should be.

Eric ripped his pants off, showing off his dripping cunt. His messy trail led to a bushy mess, which shocked Julian because Eric was all about hygiene, but not when it comes to his nether regions. Those were allowed to grow free for his daddy.

“I hope this cock destroys me. Wouldn’t you agree, daddy?” Eric chuckled. With Julian’s cock and Eric’s pussy aligned, Eric sat on it. 

Tight. Unbelievably tight. Julian could feel the muscles uncomfortably tighten around him. 

“Ahhh! You feel so good, daddy! I feel so tight, daddy!”

Slowly, Eric rode Julian. His fat ass cheeks clapping around Julian’s thighs. For the cock, one second it was exposed to the air, the next it was soaked in Eric’s vaginal juices. The sophomore's world spun as the dominating continued.

“Is this great, daddy? I'm perfect for you, right daddy?”  
“Yes you are, baby.”

Julian couldn’t believe what he had said. He thought he would fight back or comment on how Eric had gained a couple of pounds since this started. Instead, he complimented on his skills and even moaned in pleasure. Involuntary, but still.

As Midnight became 12:45, Eric rode Julian more violently. He needed that release badly, needed his cunt to be filled with that hot cum he ever so desired. Only Julian could give him that release.

Yes, Julian, his son could give him that release. He just needed to train him on Eric’s kinks, sensitive spots and how to get him off. And who could blame him? Julian had majestic emerald eyes and his hair was the color of the earthy soil. He’s an athlete and does track for his high school team, so his body was in pristine condition to play with. He was the perfect specimen Eric should’ve used a while ago.

The final scream was all it took. Eric felt Julian’s seed inside of him, spilling into his uterus and even leaking outside of him. When he got off of Julian, he heard a slight “pop”, showing off his cock in a mixture of semen and pussy juice.

If Eric could, he would bear his son’s child. He would go through it again just to have a cute baby. His son was perfect for that, and he would be the perfect father for them both. After all, he was the man of the house.

Eric went back to his side with a huff. Looking at Julian, he saw his face completely red and almost out of it. He chuckled as He moved Julian to his side.

“You were so good to me daddy. I love how you broke my cunt. You know me really well.” 

Julian didn’t respond as Eric kissed his plumped lips. He softly bit the bottom one, earning him a small squeal. He chuckled and hugged Julian tightly.

“Daddy knows best.” Said Eric as he hummed himself to sleep.


	2. What's for Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric wants something a little more meaty for Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the Tags and Warnings. It's important.

The morning was filled with the rich smell of bacon and eggs. Julian Felt his thighs shaking from last night. Why did his father have to be so rough with him? Whatever. He should still make breakfast for the both of them.

As the flames engulfed the pan, Eric slowly walked into the kitchen. He was only wearing an oversized purple shirt that went to his knees. 

“Good Morning, babe.” Eric yawn. Julian quickly glanced at him before going back to the pan.  
Slowly, Eric walked right to Julian’s side. He could see the delicious bacon sizzling and popping with the grease and the eggs staying perfectly still. However, his eye wandered to see the piece of meat his son was carrying.

For Julian, he had gained a couple of pounds since last year and it showed. His ass was basically swollen. Not as much as Eric’s, but still huge. He felt his cunt getting wetter and wetter just from seeing that ass staring at him, almost taunting him.

Immediately, Eric grabbed the clothed flesh. It was soft based on how squished it was in his hand. Julian flinched from the sudden groping.

“Hey! What are you-” Julian was caught off when Eric just squeezed harder.

“I just wanna touch you. Especially since you’ve gained weight down there.” Eric chuckled.

“Listen, it’s just weight, nothing spec-”

“Don’t be ashamed of it. Besides, I like it when daddy has a little more fat.”

Julian just shut his mouth. Why did he have to start it this morning? Julian turned off the pan and got their plastic plates and quickly placed the Bacon and eggs down. The bacon greased the eggs nicely. 

As the plates were being set down, Eric went behind Julian. The feeling of Julian’s swell just got his cunt dripping to his inner thighs. God, why did Julian always have to be perfect like this? A beauty, really.

He knew the temptations would take over, sooner than later.

“Is it weird that I want to award you?” Eric asked.

“For what?” Julian responded.

“For having this hunk of flesh as your ass.” Before Julian could react, Eric smacked Julian’s ass hard. It both clapped and jiggled.

Julian felt goosebumps rise from that.

“What’s the point of that?” He asked.

“To get you ready.” Eric mumbled.

With that, Eric took both Julian’s pants and underwear off in one motion. There stood his cheeks exposed to the unforgiving cold air. His legs were pretty hairy while his ass was hairless. It was smooth all the way.

Two thumbs open spread the cheeks to reveal a hole with so much hair around it. Eric didn’t seem to mind as he took one, long lick.

Julian almost lost his balance. Just feeling the wet tongue hitting it just sent him to the edge. The round table was Julian’s only support.

“Bend over, daddy.” Eric commanded. Quickly, Julian when on the table and got on all fours.

Eric sat on the wooden chair and pulled the table closer. For a second or two, Eric marveled at that ass. It was so thick and just waiting to be punished. Eric raised his hand and smacked the swell. It was forming a red spot from the harsh smacking. He loved that. He also loved how submissive his daddy was. He wished daddies were more like Julian. They would be so jealous! 

Julian was prepared for the licking, but he wasn’t prepared for harsh teeth on his cheeks. Eric’s teeth punctured Julian’s cheeks, blood drawing a little. Eric’s tongue licked away the blood that now hit his teeth. So coppery, but heaven to Eric.

“You taste so sweet, daddy!” He moaned.

After about 5 minutes, 10 bit marks now branded Julian. All looking like they were going to bruise. That was the point. Next, Eric used his thick tongue to tease the tiny rim. All the rim did was twitch and twitch with the violent stimulation of the tongue. Julian let out a violent moan as his face got pinkish. He was hot, almost feverishly. It felt so weird. He should have hated it, but His father hit the right spots as he tried to protest. Those protests became loud gasps and moaning. 

Eric stopped for a second, only to immediately put the tongue inside Julian. Julian’s glasses fell on the table. His hand pushed Eric deeper and deeper. He needed him to hit that spot for him, and he was so close….

Eric took not of this, and chuckled silently to himself. 

I didn’t know daddy was so desperate for this

He obliged and found that sensitive spot for him. Julian just screamed out of pleasure. He felt his hole burn with the muscles all inside of him like this. As the tongue wiggle inside him, precum started dripping onto the grease. Eric always wanted his dish to be saltier, so this was a plus. When the orgasm was inevitable ,Julian’s muscles clenched around the tongue, forcing it to stay in that one spot.   
Eric wishes this lasted forever. This was all he needed at the moment. But, Julian was panting heavily now, and cum spilled all over the meal. When the tongue came out, Eric stood up. He saw the seat sticky from cumming himself. He carried Julian to their bedroom.

The golden light hit Eric’s back while he put Julian to bed. He laid next to him, humming to himself.

“You tasted so good, daddy.” Eric whispered softly. He bit the lobe of the tired Julian.

Julian didn’t react. All he could focus on was how shaky he was. He could especially feel his hole twitching endlessly. Eric smiled as he wrapped his arms around Julian.


	3. The bay's sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian's too sick to remember anything
> 
> M/M
> 
> Warnings: Toldercon, non verbal toddler, non consensual, Shotacon, pissing, diapers, gay Shotacon, adult male on toddler son, pedophilia , trans male character, underage, cunnilingus,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write a canon divergence from the series. Still the same characters, just a different canon universe

Eric didn’t know why he found it hot. The thought of his own 2 year old son being eaten out. His long chocolate hair went up to his back, his emerald eyes stared through his piercing soul. He would never know how seductive they actually were. 

It was cute how Julian would still use his pacifier and fall asleep in a calming manner. His little chubby thighs jiggling with every step he took. His stomach swelling up like a balloon. It was all so cute. 

One morning, Eric woke up to the immediate sound of crying. The soft voice whimpered across the house. Eric sat up and went down the hall. 

The door was covered in stickers and had the letters of his name sprawled out. He would’ve given him a time out, but something about the way he moved his little body made him so damn attractive. He was surprised that he didn’t squeeze the soft flesh and had his dinner early. 

The door opened. The poor kid was red faced and sweating onto his pillow. His chubby thighs kicked and kicked into the air. 

“Hey, hey. Shhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. Daddy’s here.” Eric said. 

Julian sniffled, but the whimpering continued. Eric smiled as he rubbed his head softly. His hair was light to the touch. Layers upon layers, yet it remained like silk. 

Eric kissed the poor kids cheek and went to the corner of his room. There, Eric found the thing he desired.

A thermometer. 

This one was both oral and rectal. The thought of what happened made Eric shivered in delight. 

“Let me check your temperature.” Eric said. Julian nodded and slowly took off his pants. 

All that was left were his cute diapers. Mickey Mouse theme and just right. 

Eric smiled at him. 

“Good boy.” Eric mumbled. 

His eyes were amazed at the young figure in front of him. If you look closely, the curve dips a little to form the perfect specimen. The whimpers grew lower and lower. Eric sighed as he picked up Julian. 

Placing on the big changing table, he took off the diaper. He soaked himself, but Eric smiled. His cunt was so cute. It was an undeveloped mass of reddish flesh. His bud stayed still, showing off his flower. The flower that deserves the best of respect. 

He rubbed the belly gently, letting the soft flesh soften his own calloused hands. 

“Three, two, one.”

The thermometer went in. Eric was about to cum. The sight of his son whimpering as the first tip went in. His asshole clenched around the foreign object. Julian cries came back badly. Tears formed once more. 

“Shhh.... it’s okay kid. I’ll make it feel all better.”

Eric’s eyes widened at the statement. Taking care of his son. To see him all wet with his saliva and him cooing over the reaction of the slimy substance. 

All of a sudden, Eric could see him pissing. He must’ve stuck it in one second too long. He took it out and read the sign. 

104.4 degrees

He was sick. Really sick. The boy cried and cried. His bud throbbed in pain. 

Eric took out a wet wipe and cleaned the muscle. It twitched under the cold cloth, wiping his baby heat. Once that was done, he stood in front of the child. Hot tears pour onto Julian’s cheeks. He sniffled so hoarsely. Eric decided to do something. 

He brought a chair from the corner of his room. It was pretty big, enough for an adult to sit on. He sat on the chair and pulled Julian’s leg closer to him. Eric now saw the muscles for what they were. Perfection. Each lump tried their best to hide his bud, but no use. Eric smiled as the child cooed for his father. 

“I’ll make you feel all better.” Eric whispered. 

With that being said, Eric took a deep breath and started to smell his scent. He was pure, nothing harmful in him or anything gross with puberty. He was hairless, like a child should be. His hot breath sniffed the clit. God, that clit was something else. 

The smell was starting to get to him. He loved Julian so much. Julian sniffled now. This sensation felt weird. His father seemed to love it though. 

“You smell so good, Julian.” Eric moaned. His dick throbbed at the scent. Beautiful. The kid didn’t cry or anything. 

“Is it okay if I taste you?” Eric whispered to himself. 

Julian stared at his father. His face started to become pink from the crying. His little eyes flutter, trying to sleep. 

Then, Julian felt it. A wet substance hitting his area. His face scrunched up in this new tingling sensation. Eric smiled at the reaction. 

Eric’s tongue hit the undeveloped folds like his last meal. The muscles twitched and twitched beautifully. The tongue relishes the taste of young meat. Eric’s painting became rough and rough each second the taste hit tongue. God, his kid was a tasty bitch!

Julian moaned softly at the touch. It felt so weird and twitchy. It was not bad, but it felt weird. His plump lips formed a cooing noise. 

Eric removed his mouth from the little kid. He saw the cunt soaked with lust and saliva. Julian stared back at him, eyes wide open piercing. 

“Good boy. You’re made daddy so please.” Eric moaned. 

His lips attached to Julian’s belly button and blew it, making a raspberry sound. Julian giggled loudly of the tickling sensation. Eric chuckled and lapped on the belly button. 

Eric stood up and grabbed Julian. He smiled at the swollen cunt and Julian. God, he was going to have fun with these too.


	4. Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally decided to be a little more adventurous
> 
> M/M
> 
> Warnings: Shotacon, shota, toddler porn, pedophilia, son/father, incest, trans male character, multiple orgasms, anilingus, cunnilingus, overstimulation, somnophilia, non consensual sommophillia,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to give the canon divergence another try. This one a little more fucked up than the last one, so be warned.

Eric sighs as he comes in. He took off his dress shoes. He felt his feet breath for the first time in 12 hours. He dropped his suitcase and walked up stairs. Each step was heavy and slow. His eyes tried their best not to shirt permanently and sleep right here. His hair was in a tangle from rushing from office to office. 

As he was about to go to his room, he stopped in front of Julian’s room. He looked at the time. 

8:20. 

Julian should be asleep. 

Eric opened the door and saw him. Julian’s eyes slightly closed and his beautiful, plump lips sucked on the green pacifier. His fists held onto the blue sheet. Eric could even hear little noises coming out of his little guy. 

He smiled warmly as he walked over to the little guy. Eric comically towers over the little toddler. His shadow loomed over the innocent child so peacefully. 

He smiled as he got down on his knees and rubbed Julian’s hair. So soft, so feminine, so perfect. 

Julian was more perfect than Eric even. He was a little naive, but he was still a little toddler. 

Eric’s eyes wander over to the bottom half. He couldn’t get a good view of it, but what he did manage to see was an outline of those chubby legs. Julian started to potty train, so he was wearing boxers now. Lucky for Eric, he could now see his swollen heat. 

Last time he checked, it was still developing, but the clit had present itself more often. His urethra was now pinkish. In fact, his folds started to lighten up a bit when Eric saw him. 

That thought got Eric’s cock twitching. He knew this boy would help him tonight. 

Slowly, Eric removes the blue sheet. He tossed it aside to see the chubby legs more clearly. Julian decided tonight was not the best night to wear underwear, so his chubby legs were on full display. So smooth and pure, not a single hair in sight. Eric smiled as he moved his little guy towards him. 

“There we go.” Eric whispered to himself. 

His huge hands grasp the big hips and squeeze the soft flesh. It squished with the hands touching it. Eric noticed that the kid didn’t even make a peep from this. 

Eric chuckled to himself. 

Out like a light. 

Eric went closer to Julian’s core. The black underpants couldn’t conceal the already out and proud heat. When Eric’s fingers glaze over the cloth slit, he could feel the wetness on his fingertips. 

“Naughty boy. You’re making sure daddy is all ready for you.” Eric chuckled. 

He hummed as he brought his lips closer to the underwear and let his tongue lap the wet area. 

It smooths out the popping folds, Julian’s scent now in his mouth. So pure. This kid was so pure. Eric could feel his dick throbbed from the excitement. His son didn’t do anything. Julian just suckled on the pacifier so sweetly and so softly. 

Eric moaned a little in Julian's underwear. Julian started to flutter his eyes open. Eric looked up and saw Julian waking up. 

“Hey Kiddo. How are you?” Eric calmly asked. 

“Daddy..... I think I wet the bed.”

Eric looked down at the mess he made. He could see the saliva trickling down from the rough cloth. He could even see some of his chubby thighs shaking from the sensation. 

“I’ll change you sweetheart. Don’t worry. Accidents happen.” Eric said. 

Julian nodded and his eyes started to shut close. 

“Shh. Go to sleep, sweetie. Daddy will change you nice and quickly.”

Julian nodded and his little flutter eyes shut tight and his breathing started to become more heavy. 

Eric breathed a sigh of relief and slowly took off the underwear. The sight of the underwear sticking a little to the saliva made him almost cum. This kid was a wet baby, he was easy. 

The underwear was now right in front of him. Eric smiled at the now naked bottom half. In fact, Julian’s anus was now puffy and swollen. It was leaking a little, just like his cunt. 

Eric licked his lips and held on the hips. The clit throbbed during the cold air. His folds were now twice as big and swollen. 

“God damn kid, you’re quite the perfect slut, aren’t you?” Eric said. 

He took a deep breath. The cold air rushed through his nose and out through his mouth. Not even a second later, he buried himself in the kids cunt. 

The tongue hungrily devours the undeveloped folds and urethra . His tongue licked up and down. Up and down. Up and down. His bud twitched and twitched from the stimulation. Eric moaned a little loudly into the folds. God, he hoped No one heard him. 

For Eric, his own son was a delicious kid. He tasted like flowers and powder and dough. His son was a little slut based on how wet he could get from his own daddy. For Eric, he would devour him every meal. 

Eric now focused on the twitching clit. Eric’s plump lips connect to the plump clit like two opposite magnets. His tongue swirled on the sex muscle, lavishing on how it was just taking it. Under his chin, Eric felt Julian getting wetter and wetter. His juices wetting him and even coaxing his anus. Eric smiled before biting the clit gently. 

Immediately, Eric felt Julian orgasm. He was shocked to see his son cumming from his touch. Eric smiled and continued to suck on the clit. His canine bit the sensitive muscle a little harder, sending Julian’s body to a second orgasm. 

This time, it sprayed across the whole bedroom. It even hit the door. Eric let go of the clit and saw the mess. 

Eric heaved up and down. Damn. His son was a big old slut. 

Eric looked at Julian. Then at his puffy muscles. He held on to Julian’s hips and kissed the muscles with passion. His lips pucker with the wet muscles and tongue swiping gently this time. The tongue made sure to hit every spot. Even Julian’s taint was swiped.

“Good boy. Good boy.” Eric hummed. He got up and noticed that his pants were a little darker than before. 

He smiled darkly as he went over to find a pair of clean underwear. This time, it was briefs a little small on Julian. 

Just as Eric was about to change him back, Julian turned around. There, Eric saw it. 

His ass. It was big (at least of a toddlers standard). He couldn’t see the swollen anus anywhere at the angle. His thighs complimented the ass with the even bigger thighs. 

Eric unbuckled his pants and swiftly took off both his pants and underwear. 

13 inches and as wide as a beer can. 

His hand grabbed on to the veiny dick and started to pump up and down. Up and down. 

He got down onto his knees and smiled at the plump ass cheeks. Perfection and beauty. 

“God kid. One day, you’re gonna rule the world with that ass.” He chuckled. 

With that being said, Eric buried his face with his ass. His tongue swiped the pucker anus. God damn! This anus was swollen. 

In fact, his whole bottom half was perfect. It was sculpted as much as a toddler could be and still managed to be juicy. Julian was so naive. He would be a perfect submissive boy who would please his partners. 

Eric moaned as he came on the bed. Julian’s anus twitched as his orgasm for a third time. The perfect juices spread across the bed. Eric stayed within the huge flesh. He breathed the musky sweat and now the juices. The mixture of these smells brought him to the highest of euphoria he ever felt. 

He smiled as he removed his face from the ass and flipped Julian. He kissed his cunt and anus quickly before quickly pulled the underwear on. 

Eric kissed the cloth cunt and took a long swiped. The clean underwear scent and recently wet cunt was something else. 

He chuckled as he kissed his son’s cheek. A cheeky little smile swiped on his son’s face. 

Eric grabbed the tossed blue sheet and placed it gently on the perfect body. 

“Goodnight my prince.” Eric whispered. 

He grabbed his dress pants and looked at Julian one last time. 

His perfect, little, prince slut. 

Eric opened the door and quirky shut the door.


	5. Eric's little experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric deiced to take his own little experiment 
> 
> M/M
> 
> Warnings: cunnilingus, anilingus, multiple orgasms, incest, father/son, pedophilia, trans male, somnophilia, non consensual somnophilia, foreign placed in vagina, foreign objects now in anus, Ass used as an outside cock sleeve, ass play, parent/ child

The next night, Eric quickly and quietly took off his shoes. It was already early June, so sweat pooled over his forehead. God, he could smell his armpits too. 

Today at work was not the best. All of his stupid inferiors keep screwing him up. God dammit! 

He made a quick run up the stairs before stopping in front of his son’s room. Eric checked his watch. 

Exactly midnight. 

Traffic must’ve kept him back. Like usual. 

Quietly, he turned the door open. Julian’s sleepy body barely got on the bed before passing out. His chubby legs dangle almost touch the soft carpet while his blue sheet is somewhere else in his room. Eric could see Julian heaving a little from the heat, despite Julian wearing a short sleeve t-shirt. 

That reminded Eric of their last doctor appointment. She said that Julian while Julian was healthy, he was starting to get chubby. 

Eric noticed that too. His stomach was bulging a little out of his underpants. His cheeks have become rosey and swollen. Even his thighs were getting too tight for his underwear. 

Eric promised Julian that he would buy him new underwear tomorrow, but seeing Julian like this, with his thighs and ass bulging out of those suckers. Why, it would be too good to miss. 

Eric got on his knees and started to rub Julian’s big hips. 

“Hey kiddo. I can see you’re definitely chubbier than last time.” Eric said, smiling so smugly. 

He could see the cunt now twitching like usual. Eric knee it was time. Slowly, he took off the briefs and could see the cunt fully. Still perfect as always. Puffy and ready to party. 

“I like the fact that you are already for daddy.” Eric hushed. 

Eric lets his fingers touch the feverish cunt. It could feel the wet muscles coating his fingers so blissfully. It was nice to see how his kid was already being prepared to be a slut. 

Eric reached down to his pocket and grabbed a golf ball. He stole some of them from his inferior coworker. Hopefully, he doesn’t mind missing it. 

Eric brought the golf ball closer to the swollen cunt. His other hand pressed against the child’s clit and pressed the golf ball near the child’s entrance. 

From what Eric saw, the child’s entrance was kind and wide. It was full of his contracting muscles and even his special area. 

“C’mon slut. I know you can get that little fucker in.” Eric growled. 

At first, it seemed near impossible. The golf ball would stay in its place, not doing a damn thing. At one point, it almost dropped to the carpet. Eric caught in time, luckily. Eric sighed out of frustration. 

“You can do little kiddo.” Eric sang. 

Finally, Eric saw the muscles letting the golf ball in him. 

Julian started to whimper softly. Something was in him and was forcing him to let it out. Eric could see the muscles trying their best to let the golf ball out, but to no avail. The golf ball stayed inside the muscles. He could see them contracting and even dilating a little. There, Eric could see it stuck inside. 

Eric then saw Julian whimpering loudly this time. Eric went over to pet his son’s head. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. It’s okay. You’re doing a great job, baby. You’re doing a wonderful job.” 

Eric kisses the child’s cheek. He could see the blushing reaching all over Julian’s face. Eric smiled as he held the child’s legs open. Julian’s clit throbbed violently as the golf ball started to come out. His puffy muscles soaked the ball in his toddler juices so willingly. 

Then, Eric heard a pop. 

The ball came out of his entrance and onto the bed. 

Eric got out of the bed and saw the entrance now. It was now twitching like no tomorrow. Julian softly let a moan of pain when the ball went out. 

“You’re doing an amazing job kiddo.” Eric said. 

He held onto the ball and looked back at the holes. His anus was still puckered, begging to be touched. 

Eric looked at his pockets. 3 more golf balls. When Eric saw those three golf balls, he got an idea. An awful idea. 

He held onto the recently juiced golf ball and placed it back in his entrance. This time, his muscles gladly took the ball back in. Then, Eric got a second ball and pushed it in his entrance. The muscles accepted it and soaked the ball in. 

Next, Eric took the last 2 balls out and looked at his anus. It was starting to get puffy and swollen. Eric licked his lips and placed the first ball into the anus. 

This time, the anus started to reject the ball. It didn’t even try to let the ball in at all. Eric smiled softly and popped the ball in his mouth. 

His saliva coated the ball like a lube. For about 15 seconds Eric repeated the process before taking the ball out. When Eric repeated the process, the anus finally took it in. 

The anus started to twitch violently from the sudden intrusion. Eric took the last ball and placed it in his anus. It took it in quickly. 

Suddenly, all of Julian’s poor holes were filled with two golf balls. Eric almost came out of the sheer fact that both his cunt and anus twitch and tried to release the balls at the same time. 

Eric smiled as he grabbed the child’s hips and started to smell the scared child. He could feel the muscles twitch under his nose. The scent of his son was starting to get a little more sweaty and sweaty. It could’ve been more too. 

Eric’s tongue started to lick the folds. Julian’s taste was better than any women he ever had sex with. With the golf ball in, his taste was getting more frightful, which just made Eric harder and harder. The thought of his child getting horny from this made him cunning his pants. 

The sperm stained the dress pants, but Eric didn’t fucking care. His son was all the pleasure he needed. Eric moaned against the cunt as he came. His lips started to connect to the sensitive clit, sucking it like a lollipop. 

Eric saw the first ball coming out of the cunt. He smiled. Julian was starting to get used to it. 

Eric kissed the clit with passion. He slowly moved down to the plump folds. The sensitive pussy came from the over stimulation of his body. His juices landed on Eric’s mouth perfectly. The golf ball now started to pop out of Julian. 

“You’re doing great sweetie.” Eric moaned. He kissed the bundle of nerves as the ball popped out, causing Julian’s body to reach another orgasm. 

Next, the anus. 

Eric placed the cunt soaked balls on Julian’s night stand. He turned Julian around to let his ass be in front of Eric. 

“God damn kid.”

Eric unbuckles his pants to reveal his monster cock. His cock was placed between the ass cheeks of his own son. Slowly, Eric began to use Julian’s ass cheeks to pump the dick. 

The soft cheeks smoothed the cock like a sex doll would. Julian didn’t say a word while this was happening. 

Eric liked that. 

Eric could feel the anus puckered from the ball being inside him for a while. It was obviously trying to get it out, but his anus refused or simply couldn’t. 

Eric moaned a little louder this time. This boy didn’t care or seem to notice. All that kid did was allow Eric to get his dick hard and let the precum stain his back. 

Eric started to become faster and faster. He saw the first golf ball come out of his whole anus. When Eric saw that, he came. 

The semen painted the toddlers back. Eric heaved up and down. 

“Let me clean up that mess.”

Eric’s tongue touches the kids back, getting his own cum off his son’s back. Julian’s anus was now red and swollen. 

Eric hummed as he stretched the puckered anus, seeing the golf ball getting so close. 

“C’mon, baby. It’s almost out.”

Eric licked the swollen anus gently. He could almost taste something metallic. He worried something was happening inside of him. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the ball came out. It was covered with the juices beautifully. Eric moaned and kissed the anus softly. 

“You did so well, baby.”

As Eric took the balls and was about to leave, he heard a painful coo from his poor child. 

Eric looked to see his son was about to cry. Eric quickly came to Julian carried out of the room. 

“Hey, hey. Wanna come sleep in daddy’s room tonight?” 

Julian nodded. 

“Alright, prince. Alright. Only the best for you.”

Julain immediately stopped crying and rested his head against Eric’s shoulder. Eric laughed as he kissed Julain’s cheek.

“GO to sleep, darling. Daddy will protect you for the rest of the night.”

With his son now in his arm, gripping his tiny hands on the business suit, Eric closed the now empty room behind him.


	6. His little prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally got Julian to do it with him
> 
> M/M
> 
> warnings: Penetration, creampie, shota, shotacon, father/son, parent/child, incest, non consensual, underage, fingering, cunnilingus, being tied up, multiple orgasms, over stimulation, roleplay (just a little)

Eric sighed as he locked Julian’s hands to the bed frame. 

The fussy kid whimpered when he felt the tight metal clamped on his tiny hands. His chubby toes curled onto the velvety bed sheets. His legs were instinctively shut from his father. 

He was wearing a little prince outfit his father brought him. His purple dress pants barely could hold his chubby hips and thighs. His whole body was shaking. From the tight coldness of the handcuffs to feeling his father’s breathing under him. 

Eric let out another shaky before he touched his hips. The rough fabric scratched his hands. He slowly rubbed his side. 

“You’re okay, baby. You’re okay.” Eric hummed. Julian nodded. 

“Open your legs, my prince.”

Julian did. Eric saw the smooth outline of his crotch. Eric’s eyes went wide. Seeing his son opening his legs on command was just so cute to see. One of Eric’s fingers started to slowly glide through Julian’s clothed crotch. 

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. 

Eric could feel some wetness starting to arise to the dress pants. His juices stained the perfectly good sheets too. Eric started to let out a shaky moan. As soon as Eric hit the cloth clit, Julian squealed in response. 

“I-it tickles!” Julian yelled. Eric smiled. 

“Does it feel nice at least?” Eric asked. 

Julian nodded frantically. 

“Good.”

Eric continued the action for a while. The toddler let out a loud moan once his father started to hit his swollen bud. Eric started to notice that his son’s clit was throbbing. It strained the pants, trying to break free. 

“Daddy.... take the pants off!” Julian cried. His legs trembled in pain as the clit continued to throb. 

Eric hummed as he swiftly took off his son’s pants. What was left was Julian in thigh high stockings and his underwear, except now throbbing with the clit. 

“I see you’re so wet for your king. So needy.” Eric chuckled. 

He continued to rub his soaked area like usual. The juices started to go on his thighs and anus. Julian let out a desperate whimper and started to buck his hips more unknown friction. Eric chuckled in response. 

“How’s my prince doing?” Eric asked. Julian just moaned in response. Julian couldn’t tell if that was from pain or from pleasure. 

“It feels good right?” Eric asked again. Julian just whimpers in response. 

Julian tugged on the metal chains keeping him in place. His chubby thighs shook from his father’s sensation. He pulled his head back in response and let out a loud squeal. 

“God, you’re getting quite wet. Do you want me to take it off?” 

Julian nodded fearfully. 

Eric smiled as he grabbed on to the waistband. The underwear stuck onto the wet juice for a second or two before being pulled out. The underwear was tossed right next to the pants. 

Now the cold air rushes into Julian’s feverish cunt. Julian let a whine from the sharp contrast. His folds were now out for his father to see. They were soaked with lubricant and his clit popped up in confidence. Eric smiled at the current situation. 

With his two thumbs, Eric took each side of Julian’s lips and spread them apart. There, Eric could see the numerous muscles now exposed to him and him only. They twitched and twitched as they were forced to show themselves. 

Eric gave a little minty blow to the exposed muscles. 

First orgasm. 

Julian arched his back and curled his toes as he saw stars for the first time. He moaned loudly while this was happening. He then felt his father hitting his clit. they weren’t gentle either. They were hard and made his clit throbbed from the sudden stimulation. 

Tears started to form as another orgasm came around. His back arched higher this time, Eric getting hit with the sudden intrusion of juices. Julian panted and cried a little as his body was coming down from that high. 

“Shh. Shh. You’re okay darling. I promise you that.”

Eric kissed Julian’s cheek. The tears wet the lips. Eric started to lick the salty tears a little. Julian started to whimper more when he felt his father’s finger smooth out his folds. 

“Ahhhh, d-dad!” Julian squealed. 

Eric hushed him and went back to smoothing out the kids folds. Eric held onto the big thighs, trying to get him to cum again. 

“Are you okay darling?” Eric asked. Julian nodded. 

“Good.”

Eric aligned his fingers to his pussy and started to get in. The tears started to roll in again while Eric felt the muscles contract him. 

“Oh god kid. You’re so fucking tight.” Eric moaned. 

Julian cried as the fingers penetrated his cunt. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. The muscles continued to contract on the fingers. 

At one point. Eric felt his fingers couldn’t get out. He tried pulling them out, but that caused Julian to cry even more. 

“Wow kid. You sure do have a grip on those fingers.” Eric laughed. Julian just cried more. 

Julian pulled on the shackles tying him down. Eric kissed the swollen cheeks. 

“It’s okay baby. You’re doing wonderful.” Eric hummed. 

As he was saying that, he hit that spot. Julian arched his head back and moaned. His knees became weak. Eric noticed and started to pump them in and out, ramming them into the special area. 

“Yeah.. you like that don’t you.” Eric moaned. Julian groaned painfully. 

One last push caused him to orgasm. Julian cried out. Eric clasped his hand around his mouth. 

“Damn kid. You’re a moaner.” Eric laughed. 

Eric whipped out the fingers. He could see his juices coating the ever hell out of him. He let out a satisfied sigh before taking a dip with his fingers. Julian’s nectar got all over Eric’s tongue. 

“Ahhhhh..” Eric sighed. 

Eric spread those sore legs and smiled at the soaked cunt. His clit twitched and twitched. 

“You ready for your prize baby?” Eric asked. Julian nodded. 

Eric unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his monster cock. 

“You like a big fat cock in you, right?” Eric moaned. 

He didn’t let Julian answer before aligning himself towards the sore hole. Julian's legs shook violently. 

Eric took a deep breath and breached the hole with the tip of his dick. 

Tight. Absolutely tight. Almost uncomfortably type, but the thought of his toddlers little hole taking him in just made it worth it. He slowly took himself in. All the while, Julian screamed in pain. His muscles painfully contracted on the cock. 

“Dad! It hurts! It hurts!” Julian cried. The tears started to go all the way down to the sheets. The shackles were being put to their limit. 

Eric hummed slowly as he pulled the dick out, before slowly putting it back to him. Eric smiled slowly. 

Eric reaches into his pocket and gets out the key. Julian’s left arm was unlocked first. His right arm was also unlocked. 

“Give daddy a hug.” Eric cooed. 

Instinctively, Julian hugged his dad. His chubby little arms around his father’s broad shoulder. However, that gave Eric more room. 

Suddenly, Julian felt his pussy being pounded to a pulp. He could feel the cock almost piercing through him. Julian just buried himself into his father’s chest. 

Eric continued to pound through the toddler. He loudly moan in Julian’s little ears. This just made Julian wetter and wetter. His cunt became so juicy around Eric’s cock. 

They both in unison as Eric and Julian unanimously came. Eric’s cum mixed with Julian’s juices.

Julian heaved when Eric take him out of his cock. Eric saw his pretty cunt full with his semen. 

“Ow...” Julian cooed. 

Eric smiled and lay Julian down gently. Immediately, cum started to drip out of Julian. 

“You did a beautiful job, prince. You deserve an award.” 

With that said, Eric held the tired thighs open and started to swiped the cream pie in him. The juices made his cum taste so sweet. 

Julian’s eyes flutter shut, his breathing started to become heavy. 

“God to sleep darling. You did so good for daddy.” Eric whispered. 

Julian nodded and started to drift to sleep. 

When Eric saw the poor kid sleeping peacefully, he couldn’t help but smile. He swiped his tongue one more time before cuddling with his son. 

“My little apple pie.” Eric hummed. 

“My little apple pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need more ideas for this story. Leave a comment on what do you want to happen next


End file.
